Marik, my angel
by Mariklover222
Summary: Similar to Angel from above. Please R&R.
1. Oh NO!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It was Irisi's first day at Domino High, and she was a little nervous too.

_" Irisi..."_

" Attention class, we have a new student with us." the teacher said. " Her name is Irisi Sennen, so make her feel welcome." One student raised his hand. " Yes, Joey?" the teacher asked. " There's an empty desk." Joey said. " Irisi, would you like to sit in the desk behind Joey?" asked the teacher. " Of course." Irisi replied. When the class started, Irisi thought she heard someone call her name. _" Irisi... what a lovely name..."_ Once she got home, her mother and father greeted. " Hi angel." her parents said. " How was school?" they asked. " It was great." she replied. Just when she hurried upstairs, she heard a soft thump outside, she saw it was an angel that had fallen from the sky. " Mom! Dad! come quickly, I think he might be hurt." she called.


	2. Lovely wings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Once the angel woke up, Irisi saw how lovely his lavender eyes were, the angel scooted back, because he was shy. " Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." she said. " What is your name?" she asked. " M...Marik." the angel replied. " What is your name?" he asked. " My name is Irisi Sennen." she replied. " Are you alright?" she asked again. " Yes." he replied. " What cute wings." she commented. " Thank you very much." Marik replied. It was suppertime now, and Irisi was hungry, same with Marik. At supper, Irisi asked her parents. "Mom? Dad? Can he stay with us, please? He has nowhere else to go." Her parents replied. " Of course, angel." After supper, it was time for bed, Marik yawned. " Are you tired, Marik?" asked Irisi. " Yes, very." Marik said. He, then gave Irisi an crystal flower. " How beautiful, thank you." she said, blushing. " You're welcome." he said. Then, he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush more.

to be continued...


	3. Irisi's wings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The next morning, Marik woke up, and saw that Irisi was still asleep. _" She looks like an angel when she sleeps." _Marik thought to himself. When Irisi woke up, she saw Marik looking at her. " Why can't you go home, Marik?" she asked. " I was banished from my homeland." he said sadly, making his wings turn a saddened shade of blue. When she looked at her watch, she was late for school. " Oh No." she panicked. " Would you like me to fly you to school?" he offered. " Thank you." she replied. " Why were you banished, Marik?" she asked again. " Because, angels are never to love humans." he replied. " I'll pick you up from school later." Marik said. " Thanks, Marik." she said, kissing Marik on the cheeks. After school, Marik came to pick Irisi up from school. " How was school, Irisi?" Marik asked. " It was good." she replied. " How did you become an angel, Marik?" she asked. " I was born like this." Marik replied. " Would like to have wings, Irisi?" he asked. " Sure." she said. "It might hurt a bit." Marik said. _" This will prove to them that I love a human." _he thought. " Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes, Marik." she said. When the process was finished, Irisi whimpered in pain. "Let them come, Irisi, let them come." he said with comforting words. "Your wings are beautiful, Irisi." Marik added. " Thank you, Marik, I love them." she said. " Come with me, Irisi, to the land of the angels." Marik said. " When we get there, I'll show you how wonderful the place really is."

to be continued...


	4. Wedding Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Once they arrived there, Marik showed Irisi around, until the angels saw Marik. " You do know you've been banished from here." one of the angels said. " Yes I do, but I love a human girl." Marik replied. " Prove it." another angel said. " Her name is Irisi Sennen, and I am deeply in love with her." Marik told them. The angels were surprised to see a young girl blossom into a beautiful young lady. Once Marik and Irisi went home, her parents realized Marik was in love with their daughter. As the years flew on, Marik was ready to pop the question, Marik went on one knee. " Irisi, will you marry me?" he asked. " Yes, of course!" she replied. She and Marik told her mom and dad the good news. " Mr. and Mrs. Sennen, we have something to tell you." Marik said. " Marik and I are getting married." said Irisi. " Congratulations!" they replied. One month later, Marik and Irisi got married. " Do you, Marik Ishtar, take Irisi to be your wife?" the minister asked. " I do." Marik replied. " Do you, Irisi Sennen, take Marik to be your husband?" asked the minister. " I do." she replied as well. " I now, pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." the minister said. The newlyweds ran down the church stairs, with the wedding bells ringning.

to be continued...


	5. Honeymoon and babies

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

After the wedding, Joey saw Yami and Shizuko. " Hey, Yami! Hey, Shizuko!" Joey called out. " Hey, Joey!" they both replied. " This is Marik and Irisi Ishtar." Joey introduced the newlyweds. " Hello." said Marik and Irisi. At the banquet, Marik and Irisi kissed. " EW!" said Mokuba Kaiba. The next day, Marik and Irisi went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. " I love you, Marik." Irisi said. " I love you too, Irisi." Marik replied. One month later, Irisi came home from the doctor's office with good news to tell Marik. " Marik, I have good news." she said. " Tell me the good news, Irisi." Marik told her. " I'm pregnant, Marik!" she said proudly. " You're what?" Marik asked. " Pregnant." she said. " We're going to have a baby." they both said. " Congratulations." Yami said over the phone. " Thanks." replied Irisi. A few months later, the were blessed with a baby girl. " She is so beautiful, Marik." she said. " She sure is." Marik replied. " What should we name her?" Irisi asked. " What about Alice Isis Ishtar." Marik suggested. " That's a pretty name." she replied.

To be continued


	6. Michelle earns her wings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Meanwhile at the hospital, Marik and Irisi were thinking of a name. "Hmm..." thought Marik out loud. " How about Michelle?" asked Marik. " Yes." replied Irisi. "Alright, Michelle Isis Ishtar it is!" Marik said. About three days later, they brought home the baby. "Welcome home, little one." said Marik. "Hello, Marik." said Bakura. "Hello, Bakura." said Marik. Then, Melvin took Michelle, and she started crying. "Melvin, hand the child over now." said Bakura. "Never, Florence." said Melvin. (A/N: all credit goes to LittleKuriboh). "Please, she's my only daughter." begged Marik. "Give me one good reason why I should?" asked Melvin. "Because, she is the only child I have until I get an heir to carry on the Ishtar Legacy, monster." said Marik. "Like you actually want to carry on the name of the man that turned you into a monster." asked Melvin. "Leave my father out of this." yelled Marik. "Why not? He was the very reason I was created. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be in this situation." said Melvin. "My future son will have the secrets of the Pharaoh." said Marik. "How can you be having a son? Who in their right mind would want to bear you a child?" asked Melvin. "Marik, let me handle this." said Bakura. "How can you possibly handle this without hurting my little girl?" asked Marik. "Easy, Marik. You distract Melvin, while I grab your little angel." said Bakura. "How do you expect me do that?" said Marik, sarcastically. "Listen, Marik! Do you want your little angel to be safe or not?" said Bakura. "Yeah, i'm not doubting your abilities, but mine." said Marik. "Oh, Melvin, over here." said Marik. Marik, then makes faces at Melvin. "Bakura, now!" said Marik. Bakura grabs the kid and kicks Melvin were it hurts and they run. "Marik, why do you have wings?" asked Bakura. "I'll explain later, run!" said Marik. "Right!" said Bakura. The baby starts crying. "Sweetie, don't cry, it's me Daddy!" coos Marik. "Um, Marik in case you haven't noticed the angel isn't old enough to understand you." said Bakura. "Bakura, she knows my voice." said Marik. "I'm just saying." said Bakura. "Now, Bakura to answer your question, I was born this way." replied Marik. "Was your father really that screwed up?" asked Bakura. "No, Bakura he was born that way as well." replied Marik. "Yeah, he was screwed up." said Bakura. "Every angel have different coloured wings, as I have lavender wings." said Marik. "ANGEL? Have you flippin' lost your mind? There's no such thing." said Bakura. "There are too angels, Bakura!" said Marik. "Not from what I've seen." said Bakura. "Bakura, you're looking at one right now. Me!" replied Marik. "Prove it, fly us outta here." said Bakura. "Very well, Bakura!" said Marik. Hands the baby to Bakura, marik picks up Bakura, "Wait, scratch that! I HATE HEIGHTS!" yelled Bakura. "Too late now!" said Marik. "Do you want me to take you back to your house, Bakura?" asked Marik. "WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO IS GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" yelled Bakura. "I'll place you gently down onto the ground, ok?" said Marik. "Okay." replied Bakura. "Marik, here is your little angel." said Bakura. "Oh thanks. That's weird, i thought Melvin would have been following us." Marik looks over his shoulder. "You rang?" asked Melvin. "Oh frig!" said Marik. "RUN FOR IT!" Bakura yells. They turn to run smack dab into a force field. "Daddy!" said Michelle. "Michelle?" asked Marik. "Marik, I believe your little angel said her first word." said Bakura. "But why is she reaching for Melvin?" asked Marik. "Michelle, I'm your Daddy!" said Marik. "Apparentally the child would have to disagree." Melvin sneered. "You are nothing but a devil, Melvin, because I'm her father!" said Marik. "You're devil enough to create me and now if you don't mind I would like my daughter back now." said Melvin. "I have a pure heart so lay off, now." said Marik. "Yeah, right. Who do you think you're fooling? I'm a part of you, I know ever secret you ever had and every thought that ever crossed your mind. You don't deserve your daughter." scoffed Melvin. "Irisi, take Michelle and run, now!" shouted Marik. "Wait, I want to hear about these...secrets first." Irisi protested, but she still took the baby as she began to cry again. "When I was younger, my father wanted me to have the Tombkeeper's Initiation carved into my skin, after I had it, I got frightened, sad and alone that is how he was created." said Marik sadly. "Go on." Irisi encouraged. " And now I regret creating that monster, so I'm sending him to the Shadow Realm." said Marik. "My dear hikari, if you couldn't contain me in the Shadow Realm the first time there's no way in Hades you can do it the second time around." said Melvin. "Daddy!" said Michelle, touching Marik's lavender-coloured angel wings. "Yes, baby it's daddy." Marik smiled. "I think I'm gonna puke." Bakura groaned. "Bakura, use this dagger and stab Melvin into his black heart." said Marik. "You can't do that," Melvin stated, "I'm a part of you remember? If you kill me you're killing yourself. If you die I die, if I die you die." said Melvin. "Destroy the Millenium Rod, Marik." said Irisi. "What? What good will that do?" asked Marik. "It's the only way to destroy him, Marik." replied Bakura. "I can't, the pharaoh needs that in order to return to the afterlife." said Marik. "Shoot, I forgot." said Bakura. "Like you even care." Irisi said under her breath, she shushed the baby gently as it began to whine. "Marik, why not duel him?" asked Bakura. "I can't beat him, Bakura." Marik stated. "Kitty!" said Michelle to Bakura. "I'm not a cat." Bakura growled. "Fine! I'll duel him." said Bakura. "Well, your hair is fluffy, Bakura." said Marik. "It is not!" said Bakura. "Daddy!" chirped Michelle. "I'm here sweetheart." Marik took the baby in his arms. "Marik, help me!" screamed Irisi. "Irisi?" called Marik. "Mommy!" wailed Michelle. "Woman! Where are you?" Bakura called. "Over there." said Marik. "Marik help me, don't stand there gawking like a baka." scolded Irisi. "Marik, I'll look after Michelle while you finish him off." said Bakura. "Okay, and don't yell at her when she calls you a kitty she's just a kid." said Marik. "I know how to look after a child Marik, now go!" said Bakura. "Kitty!" chirped Michelle. "Yeah, yeah I know." Bakura scowled. "Melvin, you're finished." said Marik. "You know the so called great Pharaoh said the same thing, but he failed." said Melvin. "Marik, use your bow and arrows." called Irisi. "I'm not cupid Hon' i don't have bows and arrows." said Marik. "I love you!" Irisi said. "I love you too, but what does that got to do with anything right now?" asked Marik. "You're an angel, aren't you,now use your bow and arrow." said Irisi. "How many times do I gotta say it I'm not Cupid, besides only archangels have bow and arrows." replied Marik. "I'm sorry." said Irisi. "Don't apologize, none of this is your fault, it's mine." said Marik. "Just beat him,my angel." said Irisi. "Will do." said Marik. "Melvin, your reign of tyranny is over." said Marik. "Bring it on hikari." scoffed Melvin. "Very well, be ready to die." said Marik. "Are you sure you won't kill your darlin' along with me." Melvin held a knife to Irisi. "Irisi, fly away, use the wings I gave you." said Marik. "Okay." Irisi elbowed Melvin in the stomach and flew to her husband. "Stay with Fluffy, Irisi." said Marik. "I HEARD THAT!" Bakura hissed. "All right, but be careful." said Irisi. "Mommy!" said Michelle. "Mommy's coming baby," Irisi flew down to Bakura and her daughter, she took her from Bakura, "Thank you Bakura." Irisi gave Bakura a peck on the cheek to say thank you. "It's nothing." said Bakura, blushing.

"But still you helped us save our baby, thank you." said Irisi. "I know." said Bakura. "I want kitty." said Michelle. "Okay." Irisi handed Michelle to Bakura. "she likes you, Bakura." said Irisi. Bakura looked at the child in his arms, a small smile grazed his lips. Melvin was now bleeding to death. "Now you can't bother my family or anybody else ever again, good riddance." Marik spat at the fallen devil. "Daddy!" chirped Michelle. "Princess." said Marik. "Is the meanie gone?" asked a curious Michelle. The grownups laughed, "Yes sweetheart, the meanie gone." Marik smiled. "yay!" cheered Michelle. "Let's get outta here." Bakura said, still holding the little girl in his arms. "okay." said Marik. "Yeah, this place is creeping me out." Irisi agreed. "Daddy, I'm hungry." said Michelle. "Me too angel, me too." said Marik. "Where should we go to eat?" asked Irisi. "As long as it no vegetarian nut place." Bakura said. "Don't worry ,Bakura." said Marik. "We won't, do you like that." Irisi promised. "I wonder if Kaiba is home." said Marik. Why would you want to see that jerk?" Bakura wondered. "Bakura, please watch your mouth around Michelle." Irisi hushed Bakura. "I'm sure Michelle would like to meet him." said Marik. "Kaiwa? Who's Kaiwa?" asked Michelle. "Kaiba is the President and CEO of Kaiba Corp." said Marik. "Yet again you tell her stuff she's too young to understand." Bakura scoffed, carrying the child on his back. "Roland, could you get the door?" said Kaiba. "yes Sir." said Roland. "Hi, we were wondering if we could see Kaiba." Irisi smiled to butter up the man. "Of course." replied Roland. "Mr. Kaiba, you have visitors." said Roland. "Who is it Roland?" Kaiba wondered. "Mr. Ishtar." said Roland. "Let them in." said Kaiba. "yes Sir." said Roland. "Welcome Ishtar, how can i help you?" asked Kaiba. "We were wondering if we could stay over for dinner." said Marik. "Is there a reason you choose my house instead of Yugi's?" asked Kaiba. "Michelle was hungry." stated Irisi. Kaiba looked at the baby, "Jewk." Michelle pointed at the CEO. "Michelle, that wasn't very nice now apologize." said Marik. "But you let kitty call him that, you don't make him apologize." pouted Michelle. "Hobson, set the table please." said Kaiba. "Yes sir." said Hobson. "What's your name?" asked Kaiba. "That's pretty. Why do you think I'm a jerk?" said Kaiba. "Because he said you were." Michelle said as she pointed to Bakura. "Sorry" said Bakura. "No you're not." Marik stated. "Dinner is served." said Hobson. "That was fast." Irisi stated. "Can I sit beside Kitty?" asked Michelle. "If you want." Bakura said. "yay" said Michelle. Bakura chuckled and took the child in his arms. "Hello Seto, sorry if I was late." said Ishizu. "Not at all. There's some of your family here." said Kaiba. "Auntie!" said Michelle. "Hey Michelle sweetie. You being a good girl?" asked Ishizu. "yeah" said Michelle. "She's been calling names." Marik corrected. "she keeps calling me a kitty." said Bakura. "Yeah kitty." said Michelle. "Michelle, you know that's not nice." said Ishizu. "Kitty said it first." The girl protested. "Oh brother." sighed Bakura. "Bakura..."Ishizu looked at the thief. "sorry, Michelle, do you forgive me?" asked Bakura. "I'm not the one fussing at you kitty, Auntie is." said Michelle. "Can we change the subject, so how was your day, dear Sister?" asked Marik. "Fine, had a large crowd at the museum." said Ishizu. "wow, what do you do at the museum, Auntie?" asked Michelle. "Egyptian exhibit." said Ishizu. "Seto, I'm home." called Mokuba. "In here Mokuba." Kaiba called over his shoulder. "Uncle Mokie!" said Michelle. "Hey Michelle." Mokuba smiled. "That was yummy, Uncle Seto." said Michelle. "Glad you liked it." Kaiba said. "Bye-bye, everyone!" waved Michelle. "Bye." The three waved. "I'm sleepy." said Michelle. "We're going home baby." Irisi said. "Marik, she should know the truth." whispered Iris. "Yeah, you tell her." Marik said, "You're better than telling her stuff than me." Marik said again. "Michelle, when I met your father, he was born an angel and he still is." said Irisi. "I'm an angel?" asked Michelle. "In all due time, sweetie that you'll get your angel wings." said Marik. "I thought angels were born with wings." said Irisi. "your father was, Michelle." said Irisi. "Mommy, I feel strange." said Michelle. "What's wrong?" Bakura asked. "Michelle is getting her angel wings." said Marik. "It hurts!" cried Michelle. Michelle, just let them come, I know it hurts." said Marik. "I'll try." said Michelle. "Can you tell me what colour they are?" asked Michelle. "pale blue." said Marik. "I have pretty angel wings" said Michelle. "Yes you do." Marik smiled. "you look cute." said Bakura. "thanks kitty." said Michelle. "Good night, Bakura." said Marik. "night." said Bakura, walking home. "I'm tired." said Michelle. "Me too." Irisi yawned. "Good night, Daddy." said Michelle. "night sweetheart." said Marik. "Good morning, Daddy." said Michelle. "Morning princess." said Marik. "sleep well?" asked Marik. "yes, except my back still hurts." said Michelle. "are you okay?" asked Irisi. "no." cried Michelle. "Michelle, what's wrong?" asked Marik. "I can't feel my wings." said Michelle. "what?" asked Marik. "I can't feel them." said Michelle. "why not?" asked Marik. "I don't know." Michelle started to cry out of frustration. "Michelle, it's okay." said Marik.

TBC

Irisi- wow, so much action.

Marik- yes.

thanks to KingKura'sLieghl'ah for helping me with this chapter.


End file.
